Iron Man (KHII ½)
Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, is one of the many Disney characters encountered in Kingdom Hearts II ½. He both a party member and a boss Earth.' Story Second visit A brilliant inventor who has built a super powered mechanical suit for himself, Stark teams up with Sora, Donald and Goofy when Earth is attached by Heartless, brought by Maleficent who is working together with Obadiah Stane, Stark's longtime business partner. Fourth visit Together with Sora, Stark fights against Ivan Vanko, who has built his own suit and leads a pack of Heartless with Maleficent's help. Sixth visit When Loki attacks Earth with an army of Heartless, Stark teams up with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner to fight him. Seventh visit Together with Sora, Tony must defeat Aldrich Killian and his army of Heartless. Thirteenth visit Stark's Ultron project is corrupted by the Heartless. Together with Sora, Donald, Goofy and the other Avengers, Stark fights Ultron and his army of Heartless. Fifteenth visit After the United Nations introduces the Sokovia Accords to regulate the Avengers' activities, Stark clashes with Sora and Captain America over the Accords, leading to a huge showdown. Eighteenth visit Stark tasks Sora, Donald and Goofy to keep an eye on Spider-Man. As a boss Stark is fought during the fifteenth visit. Moveset: * '''Punch Combo '- a punch combo using the suit gauntlets. The finisher adds a repulsor beam and does double damage. * '''Blitz - flies across the arena punching and shooting repulsor blasts, finishing with a dive-bomb 'superhero landing'that causes a huge shockwave. * Repulsor Blast - at mid range, fires a volley of repulsor blasts at Sora. * Repulsor Beam - at mid range, shoots a sustained beam of repulsor energy at Sora. He starts out with a single beam using both hands, and then spins around shooting the beams at both sides, similar to Hades' Berserk Mode. * Laser - a powerful laser that, unlike the Repulsor Beam, cannot be deflected. Evade at all costs, as it does a lot of damage. Don't get confused between the Laser and the Repulsor Beam - the laser is red. * Smart Micro-Guns - at close range, Stark fires a volley of mini-rockets that target Sora. * Missile - a homing missile shot at long range. Can be deflected to stun him. * Uni Beam - a very powerful repulsor beam shot from the chest at close range. Usually triggered when Sora's combo finisher doesn't connect, or directly following the Repulsor Beam attack. There is no safe zone - Stark is all over the map and can quickly cover any distance to Sora. Make use of Captain America's Limits to temporarily stun him, and don't use Thunder magic as it will restore his HP (as when Thor's lightning increased the Iron Man suit's power). It's best to keep Donald Duck out of the party for this reason. To compensate for his abscence, equip a lot of healing items. In battle Iron Man is quite useful, possessing many projectile attacks. He can stun enemies with repulsor fire, and bombard them from high in the sky. His Limit, Iron Plan, involves Sora strengthening his repulsor blasts with magic, doubling their power. The finish, Stark Contrast, features the most powerful repulsor in Iron Man's chest. Sora can heal Iron Man using Thundaga, which recharges his suit (based on a scene in The Avengers where Thor's lightning charges the suit to 300 % capacity). Category:Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Marvel Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Disney Allies